Running Wild
by Darkbeau
Summary: It's been eleven years. Finally, she feels she's doing something to protect the village she was once manipulated into destroying. ("Ha! Konoha had better look out. I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way of becoming a ninja!" Kitsune grinned mischievously. Naruto sweat-dropped. "Not literally, I hope.")
1. An Odd Invitation

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Kishimoto.**

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome... This is my first fanfic in four years and my first Naruto fanfic... (That I've ever published). I was just sitting on my bed and this scene came to my mind and I was all 'hell, I might just write this down'. And then look what happened. **

**Anyone who doesn't like Kyuubi/Kurama... Well, I hope this fic lets you appreciate her a little more.**

**And yes, I did just say her. This fic is very AU and some, including the fox, will be out of character. **

**Constructive criticism and suggestions are very welcome!**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

xxxxxxx

The mind link guide (pretty obvious)

**"Hello"/'Hello'** = Kitsune

'Hello' = Naruto

xxxxxxx

Running Wild

Chapter 1

'Ne, Kyuu-chan,' Naruto frowned as he flipped through his textbook on chakra control, 'why are we here again?'

"**Don't give me that crap**," the biju snapped.

'Yeah, yeah... Whatever. This class is crazy boring.'

**"That sensei of yours doesn't look too bad. The scar makes him kinda cute."**

'Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest of the biju, calling a chuunin cute. You are so full of crap.'

**"I'd say the same about you, but that would be stroking your ego a little too much."**

'Aww, Kyuu-chan destroys the village and then calls me a cutey,' Naruto sung in his head.

**"I swear, one day Madara will pay. With his life, afterlife and then even more."**

Naruto chuckled at his tenant as her words echoed in his head. It was just another day at the academy. Kitsune (she flatly refused to be called by her real name), through her friendship with the blonde, had wound up teaching him many of the shinobi arts during his early academy years. Nevertheless, Umino Iruka and the rest of his first-year class treated him like the dunce he acted. Naruto figured that until he could adequately protect himself and those around him, he shouldn't reveal anything about himself, his abilities, his heritage or his jinchuuriki status. Any combination of these could set the council off.

Seals were his favourite; he figured he got that from his father. As Kitsune wasn't too educated on the subject herself, the subject had brought up a kind of unspoken rivalry between the pair. Ultimately, research on the seal that contained Kitsune was their goal.

Both also agreed on genjutsu as the worst shinobi art known to man - not for tactical advantage on one's own side, but for its very delicate nature. It required precise control over chakra (which Naruto could not manage) and was a pain in the ass to go up against, especially with the Uchiha (if Kitsune's experiences were anything to go by).

Extensive knowledge aside, holding back meant Naruto was stuck in the academy, learning a whole ton of pointless drivel, and subjected to the most obnoxious of personalities for six days a week.

At least he had Kitsune. Without her... Well, actually, without Kitsune he wouldn't know a thing, and life would probably be far different than before. His dad would still be Hokage, for one. Oh, and he would probably be treated like royalty. Hey, that would be cool.

"**Baka! You know it's not my fault."** Kitsune interrupted his thoughts with a growl.

'I don't blame you either, Kyuu-chan.' Naruto said, sighing. 'Hey, it sucks that everyone hates me, right? But I've got you. You're my best friend... Even though you're the reason they hate me. Okay, well that's messed up.'

**"Shows how much you love me!"**

'You wish!'

**"We're getting ramen after this,**" Kitsune said immediately, changing the subject.

'Oh yeah. Thanks, Kyuu-chan. I could use some right now.'

**"Isn't your name a ramen topp-**"

'NO. Shut up, Kurama. Yes, it's a bloody ramen topping. Stop bringing it up!'

**"Fitting... And don't call me that!"**

'Okay, that's it. I'm eating your ramen.'

"**Don't you dare. It's mine. Even though you're paying for it..."**

'When I graduate and get D-ranks, you're going out as me under a henge. Then you'll pay for your own damn ramen.' Naruto snapped.

**Kitsune gave a haughty sniff, "Fine, I'll just do a ton of crap in your name."**

'I'll never let you out again.'

**"Pssht, you'd miss me way too much**."

'Would not.'

**"You can't do without me**," the fox chuckled from the depths of his mind.

'You wish.'

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Iruka bellowed from the front of the class, jolting Naruto back to reality. He cursed. Making faces while talking to his tenant was something he'd never really been able to squash. Since he spent most of his time talking with Kitsune when he couldn't let her out, people probably thought he was crazy. Said fox was currently rolling around laughing.

Schooling his features, he replied, "Iruka-sensei?"

"We're learning right now, Naruto. Pay attention to me, not whatever daydreams you've been having."

The class started to giggle. 'Well, crap. I must've been pretty animated this time.'

**"Don't worry about it. It's not nearly as bad as that time the Hokage was telling you about a whole bunch of serious stuff and we were laughing at that tick under his eye."**

'What do you mean, we were laughing? You were the one laughing!'

**"Says the one who told that poo joke**."

'Okay, shut up. I was five.'

**"Hey, how old are you now?"**

'Eleven. Shut up.'

"**You are too cute**."

'Oh yeah? And how old are you, Kyuu-chan?'

**"... Silence, ningen**."

"...so class is dismissed for today, everyone. Don't forget homework, see you all tomorrow."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," the class droned as they cleared away their pencils and books.

Naruto immediately slammed his text shut and shoved it in his book bag. He was about to head out when Iruka called him back.

"Naruto? Stay, please."

**"Oooooooh. Trouble**!"

Naruto ignored his tenant as he sauntered to the teacher's desk, a bored expression on his face. "Yeah, sensei?"

Iruka stood from his seat and started packing away his books. "You were looking pretty out of it today. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

**"KYAA! Look, he cares about you**!"

'Yeah, right. He's just another face, this time with the decency to be kind. Deep down, though... there's no way that smile is sincere.'

**"You are so negative**."

'We know next to nothing about him, but he's old enough to have remembered the attack. For all we know, he could have lost family and friends that day.'

**"You should probably answer him, Naru-chan**."

"I... Err..." Naruto gave Iruka an awkward smile. "Sorry. No, I'm fine. Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

"Do you... want to go get some ramen?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's fine. Um... I'm not feeling too great." He brought his hand to his stomach to emphasise. "I think I'll go home."

"Oh... Sure, Naruto," the chuunin frowned, looking concerned. He watched as the blonde ambled out the room, an absent look in his eyes. Iruka was familiar with this face; it was the same one the boy would get from the day he entered the academy, age six. Lately, however, it had become more and more pronounced. These days, it was the only thing you saw when you looked at Naruto. Always the same, vacant expression, as if he wasn't really paying attention to the world at all. If Iruka had to be truthful, it was almost unnerving.

xxxxxxxx

**"We're going out out ouuuut for raaaaamen**!" Kitsune sang loudly in Naruto's head as he turned into main-street, his book bag still slung over his shoulder.

**"We're gonna eaaaaaaaat eat-eat eaaaaaat some raaaaaaamen**!"

'Would you shut up, Kyuu-chan?'

"**Nope**!" Kitsune chuckled. "**Not til you get me some raaaaamen**."

'You're being ridiculous. Sure, ramen is great, but you're taking it to a whole new level here.' Naruto grumbled. Ducking into an alley, he hid himself behind a dumpster. He bit his finger to draw blood, performed a short sequence of seals, then slammed his palm between his feet, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he muttered.

There was a faint poof and a cloud of smoke appeared, which soon cleared to reveal a young girl with fiery red hair and a meddling smirk.

"Ha! Took you long enough!"

Before him stood the Kyuubi no Yoko, greatest of the biju... In the form of an eleven-year-old. In his own defence, Naruto would always say it was her idea. Since the seal was still over Kitsune, there was a definite limit to what she could do in her own body. Her true biju form was restricted to the size of a normal fox. She couldn't stray far from her tenant; more than a kilometre became unbearably painful. And since trotting around at Naruto's heels as a fox with nine tails would undoubtedly cause an uproar, she'd opted to become more... Human.

Naruto scoffed as he licked blood off his thumb. "You wouldn't shut up." He looked her over, before frowning at the slitted eyes, "put that damn henge back on your eyes now."

"Aww," Kitsune pouted at him, "Puhhlease..."

"You're being ridiculous. If everyone sees, they're gonna suspect."

"...fine. I still don't think they'd guess who your friend is."

Her eyes shifted to turquoise, the pupil turning round. Naruto, now satisfied, turned to leave, "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah! It's time for raaaaaamen!" Kitsune grinned and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back out and onto the street.

"For all that you rant about humans, I wonder why you like it so much," Naruto mumbled.

Shrug. "Yeah, well... Kushina-chan liked it so much, I figured it had to be good. I guess that's where you get your love from."

The villagers paid them no heed as they shoved through the markets toward Ichiraku. At the occasional mutterings of 'demon' amidst other derogatory comments, offenders were met with an icy glare from the petite red-head, who always seemed to be hanging around the 'brat' these days.

Breaking away from the crowds, the pair arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's wrist still held in a death grip.

Naruto sighed as they took their seats, "Damn it, Kyuu-chan. My hand might actually go numb here," he muttered to the girl.

"Oh. Sorry," the red-head shrugged, not looking sorry in the least. She released her grip and placed her head in her hands as she leaned on the counter.

"Naruto! Always happy to serve my favourite customer!" Came the cheerful voice of Teuchi, the stand owner.

"Oh, hey gramps! Three miso ramen with extra pork, please!" said Naruto.

"Same for me!" Kitsune chimed in.

"Six miso with extra pork, coming right up!"

"Ooooooh yeah! We're getting raaaaamen!"

"Did mum ever tell you off like I have to every five minutes?"

Kitsune shrugged. "I already told you she kept me in chains. Big shame if you ask me. We could've been good friends. We look pretty similar, too."

"Yeah, when you look like that."

"What do you mean, 'that'?" the red-head demanded. "Don't you love me the way I am?!"

"You look a lot better to me like that, actually," Naruto admitted rather reluctantly.

"Hah! Knew it..."

Their conversation was cut short at the arrival of six steaming bowls of ramen.

"Ooooooh yeah... Raaaaamen!" Kitsune grinned and tucked into her first bowl.

"Itadakimasu... Oi, Kyuu-chan, don't dig in right away. That's rude."

"Don't lecture me on manners."

"Well well well... Nice to see you here, Naruto. Feeling better?" Came the voice of Umino Iruka.

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen, before swallowing and turning to face his sensei. The man was taking a seat at the bar, his usual friendly smile in place.

"Err.. Hi, Iruka-sensei."

"Naru-chan's feeling a lot better, thanks for asking!" Kitsune replied cheerfully.

"Kyuu..." Naruto grumbled under his breath. If being here when he'd turned Iruka down wasn't bad enough, Kitsune had just given him even more reason to ask questions.

"So, who's your friend, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Ano... This is Kitsune." Naruto said reluctantly.

"Hi!" Kitsune gave the chuunin a beaming smile and stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you!"

"I haven't seen you around here before," Iruka replied as they shook hands. "You're not training to be a ninja?"

Kitsune glanced at Naruto and smirked. "Nah. Just him."

"I see... You attend civilian academy, I presume? How did you two meet?"

"That's right," Kitsune lied smoothly. "We met cause I had a bit of an... Accident. But now I'm so glad I have my Naru-chan!" The girl grinned as she dropped her chopsticks in the now empty bowl and leaned over to ruffle his hair.

Naruto pouted and tried to get away. "Oi!" He grinned, his mouth half-full.

"You never let me do this, kit."

"That's my line to you, Kitsune."

The red-head pouted, "no -chan?"

"Nope!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"You're mean. Iruka-san, d'ya hear that? Your student is a mean brat."

"You're the brat!"

"Okay, okay you two. Calm down, hey?" Iruka said with a placating gesture.

Soon enough, Iruka's ramen had arrived and all three tucked in, the pair of eleven-year-olds starting on their thirds.

"So, Iruka-sensei? When can I graduate?" Naruto asked between mouthfuls.

"You'll graduate when you pass the graduation exam," said Kitsune, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah yeah, I know that, I'm just asking! The academy is so boring..." mumbled Naruto.

"You ought to be paying more attention to your scores, Naruto. You can't be a ninja unless you pass," said Iruka, referring to his dead-last status.

Naruto sighed and threw a glance at Kitsune, who was staring at her ramen and not commenting. Hey, it wasn't like he could just tell Iruka what he could do. "I just mean... It's in five months, right? That's cool, I guess. Just you wait til I graduate! I'll become Hokage before you know it, dattebayo!"

Kitsune gave a little chuckle as she slurped more ramen. "**That you will, I'm sure**," she said, using their mind link.

'Yeah, okay, me playing the idiot. It'd be nice to be Hokage, though, and have all that respect. Everyone respected Dad, right? And maybe I take after him in more than just looks.'

**"More than you know, ningen**."

"Well, I'm glad you're so keen to graduate," Iruka said with a smile. He rose from his place and fished out a few ryo to cover the bill. "Ramen's on me, Naruto. Glad you feel better. See you tomorrow!"

"Oh... Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

"Yeah! Thanks, Iruka-san!"

"See you soon. Nice to meet you, Kitsune. If you ever want to train as a ninja, it's never to late to start. Tell your parents to drop by the academy and we'll set you up with some classes."

"Oh... Yeah!" Kitsune replied a little hesitantly.

The pair watched as the chuunin left and disappeared down main street. There was a short silence, before Kitsune burst into gales of laughter.

"Hmm?" Naruto chuckled.

"My parents... Good one! Imagine me turning up to the academy with princess Kaguya or the sage of the bloody six paths?"

xxxxxxxxx

/ later, at the apartment /

"Naru-chan?"

"Hmm?" Naruto didn't look up, instead concentrating intently on the seal before him.

Kitsune lay on his bed, head in hand and staring down at the floor where he sat. "Well, I've been thinking about what that ningen said... About the academy."

"You mean Iruka-sensei..." Naruto muttered as he added the last few strokes.

"Uh huh," Kitsune nodded. "I mean, you let me out so often these days that people are bound to start asking questions about me. The villagers already associate me with you. Plus, that Iruka today..."

Naruto set the paper aside to dry and stood to face his tenant, arms folded. "So you want to enter the academy? That could be..."

"Interesting, I know."

Naruto broke into a grin, "That might work, you know. We'd just need to make up a backstory and stuff."

"Yeah, and stuff," Kitsune rolled her eyes. "I've already thought about what I'll call myself."

"Family name?"

"Otsutsuki."

"Huh? Where'd you get that from?"

"The sage of the six paths," explained Kitsune. "Remember, I told you how he separated us tailed beasts and formed us from the ten tails, which formed from his mother, Kaguya, combining with the Shinju tree?"

Naruto frowned, "Yeah, that's one weird story. And one weird tree. I never want to meet your baa-chan."

Kitsune ignored him, continuing, "Since I'm part of the ten-tails, and the sage's mother's name was Otsutsuki Kaguya, I guess it's only fitting I take her name."

"She sounds creepy. Who the hell fuses with a tree?"

"If it makes you feel better, the sage of the six paths also had that name."

Naruto shrugged, "Well, fine. So your name is Otsutsuki Kitsune. Where are you from and where are your parents?"

"I didn't really think about that," Kitsune admitted. She paused for a minute, while Naruto went back to check on his seal. "Okay, got it. I'll just say my parents died when I attacked the village. Or should I say... When Madara used me."

"When you attacked the village? You _killed them_?"

"Shut up! I meant when Kyuubi attacked the village, not Otsutsuki Kitsune!"

"So you live in an orphanage?"

"Yeah... Except clearly I don't, so I'll just tell them I got kicked out. That way I could apply at the Hokage's office for living expenses since I'll be studying at the academy."

"Kitsune..." Naruto had a stupid grin on his face as he stared at her. "You're brilliant."

"Always knew you loved me, Naru-chan," Kitsune said immediately.

"Right, let's go see Iruka-sensei about this right now!" Naruto said, heading for the door.

"Oh, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

Kitsune hesitated before speaking, "How long do you think you can keep me summoned? And... what if people find out who I am?"

"That's two things."

"I... Doesn't matter!" Kitsune insisted. "The only problem I have with this is people finding out who I really am. If that happens, I'll never be able to go out in public again. And I really, really don't like this Kyuubi-hate thing that's going on. It wasn't even my damn fault. Just because I'm a damn tailed beast people have got to blame it all on me. And then when they can't take their anger out on me, they take their anger out on its jinchuuriki. I mean, this is the kind of stuff that just pisses me off even more than being cooped up in that cage with chains..."

"Kyuu-chan..." Naruto stared at his friend from across his bedroom, one hand still on the doornob. Her eyes were slightly teary, her face red, her jaw and fists clenched. "It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

Naruto swallowed, "I won't let them do anything to you. You've already helped me so much... And now I've got a reason to become even stronger."

"And how long can I stay out? What if we get put on separate missions? There's no way that would work."

"We can work on that. And really, I don't know. The longest you've been out is over the weekend, I think. Stay out from now on and see how long you can last. We'll never know 'til we try."

"Naru-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go in tomorrow. I'm tired."

"That works. I have stupid old academy tomorrow, anyway."

xxxxxxx

"You want to... Enrol?" Iruka asked, surprised.

"Well, you did say she could enrol at any time, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

"Right..." The chuunin blinked and sat back down at his desk as the rest of the class began filing in. "Well, take a seat, Kitsune. We can sort out forms at break."

The pair headed to a bench at the back and sat down, murmuring to each other.

"Okay, okay! Listen up, everyone. We've got a new student joining the academy today. She'll be in this class until we sort out where she'll fit in. Kitsune?"

Kitsune stood up slowly, eyes darting around the room and taking in everyone's faces. "Ano... Hi. I'm Otsutsuki Kitsune," she said, beaming, "and I love Naru-chan!"

There was a brief silence before the outburst began.

"EHHHH?" A boy at the front of the class stared at her in shock. "The dead-last?"

"If you love him so much, why don't you _marry_ him?"

Naruto facepalmed in his seat next to the red-head and tuned out. He'd been expecting something like this. It was so... So _Kitsune_.

"I heard that!"

After a solid yelling from Iruka, the noise died down. Still, the class eyed Kitsune curiously as the roll-marking began and continued to turn around throughout the lesson.

That morning turned out the same as ever, though Naruto's usual random chuckles seemed to coincide with the new girl's slight smirks as they continued their silent conversation amidst the class. When 10:30 finally arrived, the rest of the class filed out for break and Iruka led Kitsune and Naruto to the administrative office. He found an application form and left to supervise the class in the yard.

"Well, this is nice and long," Naruto commented.

"This is nothing compared to the paperwork of a Hokage," Kitsune shrugged and started writing.

"Full name, parents' names... Date of birth? I guess you're making that up."

"Awkward if I wrote the day of my formation or something," said Kitsune. "I don't really remember anyway."

"Then when's your birthday supposed to be?"

"Don't have one. I wasn't ever born anyway."

Naruto huffed, "That's not fair. Pick one, anyway. I guess that'll have to be it."

"Maybe I should pick tomorrow as my birthday. You can buy me presents!" teased Kitsune as she started on the second box, marked Ninja background.

"Are you a civilian, then?"

"Course."

"I suppose you can't just announce you're from a clan without proof," Naruto reasoned.

"I doubt anyone thinks you're from a clan," said Kitsune. "The Uzumaki clan was originally from Uzushiogakure. Kushina-chan was the only one in Konoha, and nobody you know besides the Hokage and the jonin, perhaps a few chuunin, would remember her. The academy kids have no idea."

"I hope there are more out there," said Naruto. "Uzumakis, I mean. I could do with some family."

"They'd never go down that quick. There's bound to be some," Kitsune paused in writing. "Hey, what do I say for prior experience? 'Destroyed village with great prowess'?"

"No experience? You're a civilian, after all."

"Yeah, but when I graduate in five months with no ninja background and experience they're bound to get suspicious."

"I don't think it matters," Naruto shrugged. "I think I wrote 'future hokage' or something on mine."

"Whatever." Kitsune finished up by ticking boxes and scribbling her name at the bottom. "Ha! Konoha had better look out. I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way of becoming a ninja!" She grinned mischievously.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Not literally destroy, I hope."

"Puh-lease. You know those days are over for me!"

xxxxxxx

**BOOM. The story is underway.**

**Please let me know what you think. Suggestions/critiques welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Charlie**


	2. Impatience

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm bothering to type this, clearly I don't own Naruto.**

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Suggestions/critiques welcome.**

xxxxxxxxx

Running Wild

Chapter 2

/ 3 months later /

'Oh, screw this!' Naruto hissed through the mind-link. He slammed shut the cover of his textbook on Academy Ninjutsu and leaned back in his chair, huffing. The few classmates seated around him turned with raised eyebrows.

Kitsune, who was next to him as usual, hid a smirk. **'Everything okay, Naru-chan**?'

'I'm so over this, pretending to be the dunce. Screw it all. I'm doing what I want. Besides, I'll be a ninja in a few months anyway.'

'**Point. This is about the tenth time you've said that, though**.'

'This time I'm serious. And taijutsu is just the worst. I don't even know why I'm bothering to hold back anymore. Why did I do it to begin with? What was the point?'

'**We were afraid people would think I was influencing you... Which I was, but that's beside the point.'**

'And I guess they will anyway, right? Yeah, okay. I'm not waiting another two months. It's over. No way do you get to try and I don't,' Naruto decided with finality.

**'Bring it on, ningen**.'

'I beat you all the time in our spars. Are you sure?' chuckled Naruto.

Kitsune shot him a withering look, **'If we unsealed my true power, you'd have no chance and you know it.'**

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and started doodling on Kitsune's notebook.

"We ought to be revising," she teased in a whisper.

"Are you?" Naruto grumbled and leaned over to glance at the book in her hand, before frowning. "What are you even reading?"

"Advanced Sealing."

Naruto perked up, "Hey, where'd you get that? I've been looking for a new resource, you know."

"Library, duh," Kitsune replied, pulling it out of his reach. "Find your own!"

"Oi, I need that! Pleaaaaase, Kyuu-chan. I can't find anything on complex overlays."

Kitsune pouted and held the book to her chest protectively.

Naruto huffed, "Don't you already know all that stuff anyway?"

"Nope!" said Kitsune airily. "And as someone in my position, I like to learn as much as I can about it."

Naruto turned back to his academy textbook and flipped it open to the index. "Wonder if this text has anything on seals..."

"You didn't check it yet?" Kitsune sounded slightly incredulous.

"No, I barely ever look at this piece of crap. It has stuff like the definition of chakra and basic jutsu theory. I didn't expect it to have anything extra, really."

"Mm."

"Ha!" Naruto grinned as he found a page number and quickly flicked through toward the back. At his outburst, a few heads turned, and Iruka looked up from his desk with a frown.

"Quiet, Naruto."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei... Hey, Kyuu-chan. There's some stuff in here."

"What, it's got a definition?"

Naruto skimmed the page and sighed, "Dunno what I was expecting, actually. Damn, this is boring. When's Taijutsu?"

"Ten minutes. Are you really gonna kick some ass this time?" asked Kitsune.

"I don't care anymore," Naruto replied dully. "I've had enough of all this dunce crap. I might as well come out now."

Fifteen minutes later and the class was out in the yard, crowding the patch of grass in the middle where the spars would take place. There was an air of excitement (mostly from the small crowd of fangirls that seemed to follow Uchiha Sasuke everywhere), and of anticipation. The graduation exam was coming up soon, and many were impatient to show off.

Iruka stood with his assistant, Mizuki, holding a list of names. He cleared his throat before calling out, "Right, first up we'll have Uchiha Sasuke vs. Nara Shikamaru."

As the Uchiha sauntered out, amidst squeals and a flurry of Sasuke-kuns, Shikamaru also appeared, eyeing his opponent with his usual bored expression. The pair stood facing each other, both refusing to bow (the first due to his pride, the latter on account of laziness).

"First match, fight!" said Iruka.

Sasuke leapt forward in a flash and had Shikamaru pinned in a matter of seconds.

**'Well that was pointless**,' Kitsune mumbled.

'You said it. I don't think Shika cares, though. You can tell he's not really trying.'

As if to emphasise this, the Nara heir regarded the last Uchiha with an apathetic stare, still pinned. "Is it over yet?" He asked.

Sasuke glared at him furiously as Iruka declared, "Shousa, Uchiha Sasuke!" Shikamaru shrugged off his defeat and stood, heading back to his spot next to Chouji.

"Next match, Yamanaka Ino vs. Otsutsuki Kitsune."

'**Sweeeeeeet**!' Kitsune bounded into the centre and beamed at Ino, who was emerging from her usual crowd. The blonde eyed her apprehensively.

Since joining the academy, Kitsune had remained a mystery to most of the class. Though very friendly and animated, the fact that she hung out with Naruto and not the big group of gossip-girls had made her an outcast. She'd been invited frequently during her early days to join in with them, but having always refused, she was now ignored. All that was known about her was that she was good. Very good. It made everyone even more curious as to why she, the top student in the class, was friends with the dunce.

"Second match, fight!"

Kitsune immediately shifted into stance, both arms straight, front palm up, knees bent. Her taijutsu was an odd style, hard to place and for mere academy students, almost impossible to counter. The forms mainly focused on avoiding attacks and followed up with a series of lightning-fast strikes where the opponent was most vulnerable in the moment after an attempted assault.

"Are you ready to lose, freckle-face?" Ino taunted, a confident smirk on her face.

Kitsune didn't reply. She stared impassively at the blonde, her cheerful demeanour gone. All that was left was the will to fight. And to win.

Ino rushed at the red-head, her fist poised to strike. Kitsune dodged it by a hair and brought up a smooth counter, chopping swiftly at the collarbone.

Yelping, Ino attempted further strikes, while Kitsune continued to dodge and counter.

'What are you playing with her for? Hurry up, I want to fight!' Naruto grumbled to her.

**'Harr harr... You're just impatient. This is fun**.'

'It's really obvious you're toying with her.'

**'Fine, fine..**.' Kitsune sighed. She shifted stances and moved in to pin Ino.

"Shousa, Otsutsuki Kitsune. Next match is between Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto."

'Hell yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaah!' Naruto cheered.

**'And you tell me off for that**,' Kitsune rolled her eyes at him as they passed each other.

"Yeah! Come on, Akamaru! You ready, dead-last?"

Naruto gave Kiba a foxy grin as they stood facing one another. "That's my line."

"Third match, fight!"

From her place in the crowd, Kitsune read his thoughts and shook her head. _Naru-chan... You really are going to do it, aren't you?_

Kiba rushed at Naruto, who slid into a familiar stance and dodged the strike by a hair. He followed up with a smooth counter, slamming his opponent in the solar-plexus and adding a little chakra in for the fun of it. Kiba went flying into the crowd.

'**Baka. Use your own forms, not mine.'**

Kiba recovered quickly and they squared up for round two. Akamaru growled fiercly at Naruto from his master's heels, unable to fight on account of the ninjutsu ban. Naruto slid out of Kitsune's stance and into another. At first glance, it was similar to the standard academy stance, but as Kiba charged once again it became clear it was anything but.

Kiba went for a roundhouse kick and his ankle was snatched out of the air, twisted and slammed on the ground, his body following. There was a collective gasp as he struggled to rise.

"Don't call me dead last until you can beat me, Inuzuka." Naruto hissed, easing into a standing position. "Same goes for the rest of you. I've had enough of all this crap. You think you're better? You damn well better have something to back that up."

Shrieks from the Sasuke fan-base.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka! Sasuke could beat you any time, anywhere!" yelled Ino.

"You wish," Kitsune muttered.

"Oh yeah, Freckle-face? Does that explain why Sasuke-kun has so much support, and Naruto has none? Except you, of course. At least I chose a good-looking boyf- future husband!"

Kitsune stared emotionlessly at Ino. "If Uchiha-san has so much support, wouldn't that mean you have a lot of competition?"

"I... Shut up!" Ino snapped. "Sasuke-kun has already chosen me!"

Kitsune glanced over to where Sasuke stood, silently brooding. "Oh," she muttered, if only to make the Yamanaka shut up.

"Naruto likes Sakura anyway," Ino rolled her eyes as she flicked her ponytail, "Right, forehead?"

Sakura, who was staring at Kiba and Naruto, turned, "Don't call me that, Ino-pig!"

"Naruto likes you, doesn't he? Otsutsuki-san loves him, you know. Oi, Kitsune-chan, take Naruto-baka away so we never have to see him again!"

"Yeah, Naruto is really annoying," Sakura agreed. "He kept asking me out. I'm so glad he stopped."

"I know that," Kitsune grumbled. It had been her egging him on to ask Sakura out all those months ago, as a way to combat their usual boredom in class. Of course, this had more or less ceased the day she'd started at the academy.

"What's that name he calls you?" asked Sakura, "Kyuu-chan? How long have you two been friends?"

"A while," replied Kitsune shortly, "and yes, Kyuu is my nickname."

"Hey, Kyuu-chan," Naruto appeared at her side. Sakura and Ino jumped in surprise, while Kitsune simply raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you call her Kyuu, Naruto?" Sakura demanded once she'd recovered.

"Oh... Sakura-chan," he blanched. "Ah, it's a long story."

'Shoot, good thing she doesn't know about me being a jinchuuriki.'

Kitsune turned to face Naruto. '**They wouldn't shut up. They started asking me about you.**'

Naruto frowned, 'Busybodies.'

'**Find a way to unseal me now so I can take them out**.'

'You can take them out as you are.' Naruto retorted. 'And why are you asking me? You're the one withholding information!'

xxxxxxxx

"Are you gonna get rid of that messed up jumpsuit?" Kitsune whispered beneath Iruka's droning.

"Hey! I like orange." Naruto snapped defensively.

"That much?"

"Well... No. It was this or pink. Nobody will sell me decent gear."

There was a rustle as pages turned and Iruka chose someone else to read about ninjutsu.

Kitsune's eyes narrowed, "Bastards. Go in under a henge."

"That's the plan. I should have done this ages ago."

Up the front, Iruka was watching his class like a hawk. Or... More accurately, watching Naruto like a hawk. The boy was talking to Kitsune again. In the first few of weeks the girl had been part of their class, the chuunin had let it slide. She was new after all, and if Naruto could explain things to her, he had no problem with them talking. Now, however, it was clear from their marks that Kitsune was far, far more versed than Naruto. The blonde still sat firmly at the bottom, though occasionally he would give insightful answers to questions, suggesting he definitely didn't belong there. In contrast, his red-headed friend had shot straight to the top of the class, beating even Uchiha Sasuke in every exam. She was clearly a prodigy and, from what Iruka had seen of Naruto today, he'd been holding back. It didn't seem too surprising, actually. The two spent all their time together, so it was only natural that some of her skills rubbed off on him.

As Sakura continued reading the passage on advanced uses of the Henge, Iruka channelled a little chakra to his ears.

"...damn, we need to go speak to Hokage-jiji about teams." Naruto was saying.

"Oh, yeah, don't forget."

"You think we can just ask to be placed together?"

Kitsune frowned, "I have no idea how they work teams. It wouldn't be random, though. They probably try to balance them so none are stacked."

"Hope we don't get Sasuke-teme on our team."

"I bet if you continued as dunce we'd have a fair shot of ending up together. I'm top, after all."

"Eh, Kyuu-chan? You're modest." Naruto chuckled, "Little late to turn back now."

Pause. "All you did was cream Kiba. You only used that modified form, too. Nothing like our fights."

"Well, fine. I'll put it all on hold if Hokage-jiji puts us on the same team."

"You're on."

Iruka blinked and turned back to the textbook. So Naruto was holding back? Why?! He was forced to halt his thoughts as Sakura finished reading.

"Er... Naruto, next passage, please," Iruka said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto flipped his book open, trying to rustle up the page. He glanced over at Kitsune's desk, hoping to see her book open, but it was nowhere to be seen as she sat, casually reading the book on sealing. "Page eighty-two, Naru-chan," she murmured.

Naruto huffed and quickly flipped to the page, muttering about 'damn photographic memories'. The class waited patiently, though a few glares were evident from the Sasuke-fangirl section.

"Um... Performing chakra-draining jutsu in combat," Naruto read. "When considering a particularly draining technique for use in combat, one must analyse the situation carefully and pay attention to all possible outcomes. The basic ninjutsu introduced in chapter two do not fall under this category, but be attentive should reserves become low. If possible, do not use chakra unnecessarily..."

'**If the author knew how much chakra you waste, they'd probably be turning in their grave.'**

Naruto shot Kitsune a glare. She chuckled as she felt the intent of his words. Don't you dare throw me off.

xxxxxxx

/ the Hokage Tower /

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here."

Sarutobi Hiruzen glanced up from his mound of paperwork, looking worn. "Fine, send him in."

The blonde appeared through the doorway a moment later, followed by a familiar red-head. The Sandaime had spoken to her on two occasions, once the day she entered the academy, and another time when they'd met at Ichiraku Ramen. Being that she'd appeared out of nowhere, she was a mystery to him. As Hokage, it made him feel out of the loop.

"Hokage-jiji!" Naruto greeted him excitedly.

Kitsune beamed, "Hokage-sama."

"Afternoon, Naruto, Kitsune. What can I do for you?"

"Err... Well, we were wondering how the genin team placements work?" 'Damn, was that too straightforward?'

**'Stop worrying**!'

Sarutobi regarded Naruto as he lit up his pipe and took a long drag. "You two want to be on the same team?"

"Uh... Well..."

Kitsune butted in, "Of course, Hokage-sama. We feel we work best together. And I am Naruto's closest friend."

"As I recall, you're in line for the same teams, anyway. The two top students get placed with the bottom student," said the Sandaime. "So as long as you stay as you are, Naruto... or become the second-best student, you'll be grouped accordingly."

Naruto grinned at Kitsune, "Right. Thanks, Hokage-jiji!"

xxxxxxx

After bidding farewell to the Hokage, the pair headed out to buy new clothes, Naruto with an extra spring in his step.

"My, aren't you happy this afternoon?"

"Hokage-jiji just gave me a legit excuse to blitz the rest of my academy days. And I plan to."

Kitsune laughed as they reached one of the leading equipment suppliers on main street. "Think you can beat my score?"

"You're on!" Naruto reached for the doornob, but Kitsune held him back.

"Change your look first. They might not let you in."

Naruto sighed and performed the Henge, his features shifting, clothes dampening down and his hair turning brown. They entered the store and headed for the clothing section.

"Damn, this stuff is so cool!" Naruto gawked at the various weaponry strung up throughout the store.

"Yeah, we should probably get you a blade. I can remember back far enough to teach you basics."

"Why thank you, o bearer of great knowledge," Naruto said sarcastically. They arrived at the clothing racks and he immediately picked out a dark orange t-shirt. Kitsune struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Okay, if you're gonna have that shirt, the rest has to be dark."

"Never knew Kyuubi no Kitsune had a fashion sense."

"N- sssssshhhht! Don't say that out loud, baka!"

Eventually, they decided on a mesh undershirt, navy combat trousers with a matching hoodie and, of course, the t-shirt. Somehow (more or less thanks to Kitsune) they also ended up with two sets of plated, fingerless gloves, two ninjato with sheaths, and a second set of mesh underclothes.

Naruto stared at the bill once they reached the counter. "Well, that cleans me out for the rest of the month. I guess we'll be living on cup ramen."

"Baka. When do you next get allowance?"

"Next week I think," Naruto shrugged. "I've got a few ryo left for emergencies. We'll be fine." 'Not like you really have to eat, anyway,' he added.

"Hey, no!" Kitsune retorted. "No way are you eating my ramen!"

xxxxxxx

/Team Selections/

The final two months at the academy passed by, mostly without incident. The only event of note was a certain showdown between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, on account of the blonde rising to take his spot as second in the class. Needless to say, Naruto had come out on top.

Iruka, along with the rest of the class, were shocked. Naruto, the so-called dead last, had somehow blitzed every assessment in the final few weeks. The Sasuke fan-base were calling bullshit, claiming he'd somehow cheated off Kitsune.

Today being the day of team assignments, Iruka arrived to find the class buzzing with excitement, each graduate with a shiny new hitai-ate.

"Hella yeah, we're ninja now!" Kitsune said as she drummed excitedly on the desk.

"We'd better be on the same team," said Naruto. Despite their scores, he didn't want to have to go to the Hokage and explain why he and Kitsune needed to stay together.

"Hey, I wonder who's gonna be with us? Who's the actual dunce now?"

Naruto shrugged, "No idea. The teams they had lined up probably got messed up when I decided to jump thirty rungs."

"Quiet everyone!" Iruka called from the front of the class. He began reading out the teams. Finally, Naruto heard his name, "Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Otsutsuki Kitsune..."

"Damn good," said Kitsune, giving Naruto a high-five.

"...and Nara Shikamaru. Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino."

"Shika?" Naruto frowned. "He was the dead last?"

Kitsune also looked puzzled. "Nara-san is a genius. He just doesn't care about any of this. I suppose we shouldn't be surprised."

"...and Team Ten: Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino."

"HAH! Take that, forehead! It was fate I was put on Sasuke-kun's team!" Ino boasted to the pink-haired girl from across the room.

"Ino-pig! Just because you're on his team, doesn't mean anything!"

"Sasuke-kun won't pay attention to you on team six, forehead."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored the current dispute. He chuckled as he caught sight of Shikamaru in the back of the class, "Our team is gonna be so stacked."

Kitsune nodded. "With people holding back or with little interest in the academy, some teams are gonna end up like ours."

"Wait in here for your jonin sensei. They should be along shortly," Iruka dismissed them and left the room.

/ Two hours later /

"Are you kidding me? Where is this sensei of ours?" Naruto demanded. He was granted no reply. Kitsune had fallen asleep next to him, her head on the desk. Shikamaru was also dozing in his chair. "Oh, great. This is the kind of team I have. You're all so lazy!"

"Shut up, Naru-chan," Kistune mumbled. "Try'na sleep here."

"Your fault," Naruto shrugged. "You shouldn't have been up late reading. If I manage to stay awake, so should you."

"Mmhhmm."

"Hey, I know a place you can get some great sleep. It's sorta got bars, though, and it looks like a sewer..."

Kitsune's head snapped up and she glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

A slight rustle drew their attention to the door, where a ninja in a jonin vest had appeared.

"Team seven?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Ah, crap," muttered Naruto as he caught sight of the man. "Even my sensei is a lazy-ass."

The jonin's eyes darted to Naruto, having undoubtedly heard his murmurings.

"My first impression of you guys... I don't like you," he said. "Meet me on the roof."

/ the roof /

Hatake Kakashi was tall by the usual standards, had thick, silver hair that stuck straight up, and wore a mask over the lower half of his face. His hitai-ate was slanted over one eye, suggesting he'd lost it in battle. He regarded his new team with a bored, apathetic stare.

"Right, introduce yourselves."

Silence.

"What do you wanna know?" Kitsune asked. '**I mean, I could tell them all sorts of crap but I'm not sure they wanna hear about that time I-'**

'Okay, no, do not tell them about any of that.'

"Likes, dislikes, ambitions... that sort of thing," Kakashi was saying. "I'll start... I'm Hatake Kakashi... My likes... I have lots of hobbies. And my dreams and ambitions are none of your business. Next, blondie."

The team sweat dropped.

"Um.. Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto. "I like Kitsune-chan, training, seals and ramen. One day, I will become strong enough to protect this village and become Hokage." He looked to Kitsune.

"Ah, hi, I'm Kitsune. I like ramen... And Naru-chan. I hate when people try to use me, especially if I then get the blame. My goal... Is to protect this village with everything I have."

Kakashi nodded slowly, 'interesting', and turned to the Nara heir.

"I'm Shikamaru," the boy said dully, "and I like taking naps and watching the clouds. When I grow up... I want two kids, a boy and a girl. I'll be married to an ordinary girl, and we'll live in an ordinary house. Then I'll grow old and die."

Naruto and Kitsune both sweat dropped, while Kakashi studied his final student. Looks like he could be an unmotivating factor here.

"Maa, maa..." said Kakashi. "Tomorrow, we will do survival training. I hope you all work well together."

"Survival training, sensei?" asked Kitsune.

"Ah... You see, that's the real genin exam. Just graduating from the academy doesn't make you a ninja." Kakashi explained, a glint in his eye. He held his breath for the outburst that ought to follow, but was met with a mix of emotions.

Shikamaru just looked bored; no surprise there. Kitsune appeared unfazed, as if she'd expected this all along. And Naruto was sending him a calculating gaze.

"Well... I suppose that makes sense," the blonde said after a moment. "After all, there were definitely some in our class who weren't made to be ninja. It would be cruel to send them out into the field only to get killed on first encounter."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Correct. Meet at five tomorrow, training ground 13. Don't eat breakfast... You'll puke."

With that, the jonin shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Don't eat breakfast, huh?" said Kitsune. "Screw that."

"Eh?" Shikamaru asked without looking up. He paused, then said, "Yeah, don't follow that advice. We'll need our strength for survival training."

"Bastard," said Naruto. "I guess the poor idiots who don't eat breakfast and then fail aren't gonna make that good of ninja. Maybe that's his plan."

"Whatever, Naru-chan. Let's go home, I'm starving."

"Eh, baka. Stop dragging me!"

"Troublesome."

xxxxxxxx

**Huzzah! The teams are chosen!**

**Now what will happen?**

**I'm not sure if I'll write the survival test or not. I feel like this is severely overdone and with no creativity. With a vague direction I have for this fic, I may skip forward.**

**Skipping = canon stuff happened and repeating it is pointless and boring.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Charlie **


End file.
